


Deep

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober 2017, M/M, nothing else to see here, yeah that's literally the only thing that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Kinktober Day 8 - Deep-Throating/Face Sitting





	Deep

Phil groans, head falling back against the back of the couch. He buries his fingers deeper in Chris’ hair, not tugging, only holding on, but his mouth feels so damn good.

    “Damn, you’re good at this, baby.”

Chris hums, his version of laughing when his mouth is otherwise occupied. He bumps his nose into Phil’s pubic hair, tongue pressing against the underside of Phil’s dick, and then he pulls away again, laving it in attention.

Phil spreads his legs further and closes his eyes, relaxing into the sensation.

 

Chris stays on his knees after Phil’s come, pillowing his chin on Phil’s thigh and looking far too happy with himself. Phil plays with his hair and for a while they just smile at each other, stupidly fond. 

Phil runs the other hand down to cup Chris’ cheek, Chris immediately nuzzling into his palm, biting gently at the webbing between his thumb and forefinger.

    “Hey, Chris? Tell me something.”

Chris looks up at him.

     “How did you … learn? I mean - how did you learn to do that? Did you just sit down one afternoon with a, I don’t know, a banana, or a carrot or a dildo and just … shove it down your throat?”

Chris bursts out laughing, hiding his face in Phil’s thigh.

    “What the - why would you even - why would you even  _ think _ that?”

    “Because you give awesome head and you had to learn somehow.”

Chris giggles and kisses Phil’s thigh. “Jesus, Phil! But yes, if you want to know, that’s exactly what I did. I was bored, I hadn’t gotten laid in forever and my roommate was gone and I’d been watching porn all day but it wasn’t exactly scratching the itch, and the one I was watching at the moment had an obscene amount of really bad oral and I … I don’t know, I just thought I could do better, and then I grabbed a banana and, well.”

    “Was it good for the banana?”

    “No … no, not particularly.”

Phil laughs softly. “And then what?”

    “And then my roommate returned two days too early and we decided to have sex.”

    “Are you serious?”

    “Yeah … you remember Arthur Finnegan? You met him at the - fuck, what was it, this dinner we were at on Starbase 11? That’s him?”

Phil frowns, trying to remember the man. He’s got a bit of a problem with names and faces sometimes, but - “Wait. He had sort of a, god, what do you call them? A mullet?”

    “Yeah. Not the best choice, I admit. He didn’t have that in the Academy.”

    “Fuck, Chris, I didn’t know that your taste in men was  _ that  _ bad.”   
    “Hey!”

    “No, seriously. He is not good looking.”

    “Hey, he was my first gay experience, and it wasn’t too bad. Leave the guy alone!”

Phil shakes his head, still bemused. “So, what, he comes in, sees you choking on the banana. Then what?”

    “No, he comes in, sees me completely naked, staring at a closeup of something that just turned into a facial, hand on my dick, slightly mangled banana in hand, and he didn’t go running. And … then we ended up having sex. And it was just after midterms of our final year, so we kind of became friends with benefits for the remainder of our time at the Academy and I learned how to deep-throat properly, and then we went our separate ways.”

    “You’re such a weird guy.”

    “Says you.”   
    “Hey, I’m not the one who was bored and decided to learn how to deep-throat! I don’t even know how to wrap my head around trying not to gag.”

Chris snorts. “It’s not that hard.”   
    “I thought the point was that it’s hard.” Phil winks at him and Chris laughs again.

    “You are absolutely fucking impossible, Philip.”

    “Would you teach me?”

    “Huh?”

    “How to deep-throat. Would you teach me?”

    “I mean … do you want to?”

Phil gives Chris a gentle smack on the head. “If I didn’t, why would I ask?”

    “Right. Right. So … do you want me to …?”

    “Get on the couch and let me get my mouth on you, and then we’ll take it from there.  _ I _ ’ll take it, more like.”

Chris stares some more. Phil gets it - he isn’t as dirty-minded as Chris usually is, not as experimentative, but he really wants to return some pleasure to Chris. So he gets comfortable between Chris’ legs and … oh. So that’s why Chris likes it so much. There’s a very odd dichotomy of power going on, sitting between another person’s legs. Because Phil is decidedly inferior now, Chris practically towering over him, but there’s also the slightly starstruck look in Chris’ eyes and the power that comes from giving oral.

Phil nuzzles his face into the crotch of Chris’ pants. He’s already half hard, and this is well-known territory to Phil. He opens the pants and tugs Chris’ underwear down, gently kissing the head of his dick.

Chris sighs and smiles.

    “So?” Phil asks, dipping his tongue out just as Chris looks down. He knows it makes for a nice picture.

    “Well … you basically just have to edge yourself, push past your limits a bit every time. Try not to gag - that’s a lot less sexy than the porn industry makes it out to be. Stay relaxed, and if you want to stop you stop, yeah?”

Phil sucks him down. The first half goes easily enough, kind of familiar. It gets harder after that. Well. Yes. Chris’ dick does get harder too, because getting head is pretty nice. 

The whole staying relaxed thing is a lot more difficult though, almost like there’s a physical barrier preventing Phil from taking Chris deeper. He tries to press past that, and suddenly there’s a hand on his jaw and Chris pushes him back gently.

    “Baby boy, don’t hurt yourself. Go slow. Get into the headspace.”

Phil takes him in again and closes his eyes. There are a couple meditation techniques that center around relaxing and getting into a headspace - regulating your breathing, concentrating on your core. He sighs around Chris’ dick and lets himself fall a little, mentally, and it does get easier.

    “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Chris says, but he’s a bit farther away now. 

There’s still the last bit of his throat that’s blocking, and he’s salivating like crazy, but Chris is gasping softly. His smell is very intense down here, and Phil finds that he really likes it, so close to Chris’ core. The last barrier almost melts away and then he can press his nose into Chris’ stomach. He smells really fucking good.

The saliva running out of Phil’s mouth and down his chin somehow triggers his swallowing reflex and his throat constricts around his lover. Chris is bending forward suddenly, curling himself around Phil, panting for breath and then semen hits the far wall of Phil’s throat, hot and probably salty, though he doesn’t get to taste much of it, and it triggers an involuntary coughing fit that has him pulling back.

    “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Phil, are you okay?!” Chris is right up in his face, still panting from the orgasm but there’s concern bright in his eyes. Phil wipes his mouth off and tests his jaw. He had no idea his throat could be sore.

    “I’m good, yeah.” It comes out a lot more gravelly than expected, and Chris swallows visibly, pupils dilating a little more.

    “Right. Well. Uh.”

Phil laughs and crawls up on Chris’ lap to kiss him.

    “Hey, I liked this. Might have to do it again.”

    “Anything you want, Phil. Anytime you want, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was a fun one to write again, AND i'm back on schedule! tomorrow we'll have ourselves some nice frottage, and the outline is going to be hilarious :D


End file.
